Session 24
Members *Paldrag (Alex) *Oleander Thorne the Fighter (Matt) *Rolar the Ranger (Josh) *Innos Goldrake the colonel (Slav) The Adventure We begin our session in Nature's Rise where the party met up with Rolar the Ranger and Innos Goldrake. Innos took the virst pick of two cards from the Deck of Many Things. He was lucky. He picked the Viser and the Moon. 3 Wishes and a true answer from the DM. Two of the best cards in the deck. Oleander and he talked about the best uses of wishes and the best wording. Next and last up was Rolar the Ranger. He chose three cards. Rolar picked The Fates, Ruin, and the Jester cards. Rolar blew The Fates right away and undid Oleander's loss of magic items. Oleander was very clear about owing him one. With five cards left, the ranger wisely chose to take 10,000 XP over drawing two more cards. The Ruin card left him naked and penniless, but it was a small loss. He pulled his Elven Cloak around his body and went clothes shopping. Paldrag bankrolled a new set of adventuring clothes for his naked friend. After some shopping, the party decided to have a committee meeting to determine their path. Palkobo and Oleander voted for going straight to the two temples they knew about. Innos wanted to hunt Taldor. Grudgingly he went with the party. It was obvious to the rest of the city that the days of Dus Hara were over. People were fleeing. Potions of Healing were all sold out, in fact, the street price for a normal potion of healing was five times the regular value. Even at 750 g.p. none could be found. Before heading to the temples, the party did a short shopping trip. Rolar found the Quiver of Elhonna . As he had just lost all of his worldly wealth, Paldrag purchased it for him. He also bankrolled a bow and 40 arrows. The paladin purchased some items for his allies and refused the hard sales from many merchants. Naryrr couldn't pass up a deal and she bought 2 bricks for 90% off. During the mean time, Palkobo decided to head south to the hide out. Pradaga Tower had been neglected long enough. He made the journey, and got out of Dus Hara while the getting was getting good. At the entrance, he saw a strange site. A canvas tent. In hiding, he watched as a strange blue ogre opened the flap, walked to a tree, lifted his cod piece, and took a leak. Palkobo snuck over and recognized the giant hookah. Qesnef the ogre mage was back. He had somehow managed to jump planes and find the party. Examining the doors to Pradaqa Tower, Palkobo easily disabled the trap that Qesnef had set up. It was not anything dangerous, just some sort of noise maker. Letting himself in, he continued to observe the ogre for a week ... not making any contact. The isolation he felt and that he felt for the ogre weighing heavily on his shoulders. The resolution for this will have to await another day. Back in the city of Dus Hara, the temple of Andhur Regvos seemed to make the sword of Bheleu angry. They also had armed guards and were beating the locals who came for help. The temple of Tema seemed to be trying to help people. Paldrag healed a plague victim and got a very dark premonition. P'hul spoke to him directly, "Why do you forsake our gift paladin? We are allies. All things in balance. Without decay, there would be no growth ... Do this again, and things will change." The party marched into the temple of Andhur Regvos and looked behind the curtain. A bloody ceremony was going on. One seemingly unwilling participant was chained to the alter. Paldrag frightened the church goers and attacked the head priestess. This caused a bottle neck at the door and the rest of the party pushed their way through while paldrag fought the priests. He fought well and chopped the head off the high priestess with his vorpal blade. Things quickly went down hill for the cultists. Two priests and a few acolytes later, the party had a strange new companion. Rolar made her a make shift kilt from some of the curtains, and Naryrr took her in to Nature's Rise. Nobody really mentioned it at the time, but during the fight, Paldrag cast spiritual weapon. His normal hammer did not appear. A flaming red 'sword of Bheleu' appeared in its stead. The god of destruction has even corrupted his spells. Next up was the temple of Tema. It seemed that the priests were no longer helping people. The party headed in, and Oleander changed his armor to blend in with the temple guards, It didn't work when he came face to face with the high priests though. "You are not a guard!" The party was not quite prepared for a fight with three warlocks. Rolar shut things down quickly though. His silence spell was well timed. Next time one of the spell casters will prepare counter spell instead of hellish rebuke... Rolar was attacked and lost concentration on his silence spell, but it was over by that point. The warlocks were done for. The party headed back to Nature's Rise and licked their wounds. There is one more temple. The city is burning. XP 4,000 Each Current XP: 78,000 Current level: 10; 7,000 XP until next level Rolar: 88,000 XP - Current level 11 Palkobo: 87,000 - Current level 11 Paldrag: 117,000 - Current level 12 Loot *Dark Dancing Dagger of Darkness **You can use a bonus action to toss this magic sword into the air and speak the command word. When you do so, the sword begins to hover, flies up to 30 feet, and attacks one creature of your choice within 5 feet of it. The dagger uses your attack & ability score mods. *Whip of Regvos **When wielded by a character proficient with the whip, this is a +3 weapon. It can also be cracked in the air to produce a deafening sound, causing all creatures under 8 Hit Dice (except the wielder) in a 20-foot radius to save vs. spell or be deafened for 1d4+1 turns. The sound can be heard up to 1,000 feet away. *Ebon Skull **An animate dead 3 times per day. No form of darkness spell can affect the owner, who is resistant to cold-based attacks and energy drains. Spells cast at the owner that directly impair physical ability scores, such as ray of enfeeblement, are negated.